Szukając idealnej przyjaźni
by do your best
Summary: Przez wielu przyjaźń tej dwójki jest uważana za wyjątkową i silną relację. Jednak i w tym raju pojawiły się kłopoty. Ocena T ze względu na łagodne przekleństwa.


**Drobna uwaga** (tak dla pomocy): Charakter Shindou jest jak na początku IE GO: Galaxy (lekko wyolbrzymiony), a Kirino jak na samym początku arcu o Francji (do momentu obudzenia przez obrońcę odwagi w Jeanne; jego charakter również odrobinę wyolbrzymiłam). Poza tym nie posiadam IE.

 **14 listopada**

Trening skończył się ponad dwie godziny temu. Siedzę w swoim pokoju. Gram kolejną znaną i cenioną melodię nawet nie spoglądając w zapis nutowy. Znam go na pamięć. Mój różowowłosy przyjaciel siedzi na dużym i wygodnym fotelu, który stoi niedaleko instrumentu.  
Zwykle gram z zamkniętymi oczyma, tak jest łatwiej zatopić mi się w świecie muzyki, jednak otwieram je i spoglądam chmurnie na mojego towarzysza. Jest zajęty notowaniem czegoś, więc nie wie, że mu się przyglądam. On jest taki... spokojny. Cała nasza przyjaźń, przez wszystkie te lata, była taka sama. Spokojna, bez żadnych zawirowań czy zmian. Sielanka. Wprost sielanka. Znamy siebie samych lepiej niż własnych rodziców. Wiemy o sobie wszystko. W takiej przyjaźni nie ma miejsca na coś ekscytującego.

A gdyby... moim najlepszym przyjacielem był Tsurugi? Od czasu do czasu zdarzały by nam się ostre kłótnie i walki, ale też każda kolejna zgoda wzmacniałaby naszą przyjaźń. To by była trudna, ale cena relacja. O tak.

A jeśli... moim najlepszym przyjacielem byłby Tenma? Pewnie jeszcze bardziej nakręcali byśmy siebie nawzajem piłką nożną. On by mnie zarażał swoją radością i zapałem, a ja bym go nauczył wszystkiego, co potrafię. Zajął bym się nim. Tak, zajął jak młodszym bratem, który jest również najlepszym przyjacielem. Ta relacja byłaby ekscytująca.

Jak więc jest teraz? Teraz siedzę tutaj z Kirino i... nudzę się. Tak, nudzę się. Jestem znudzony. Nie mam co robić.  
Przyjaźń z Ranmaru bywa nudnawa. Ostatnio coraz częściej. Ranmaru zawsze był spokojny, dosyć cichy i stał za mną pozwalając by światło jupiterów koncentrowało się na mnie. Tak było zawsze. Czy kiedyś się znudzę całkowicie? Czy kiedyś całkiem znudzi mi się Ranmaru jako przyjaciel? Znamy się od wieków, ale... Ale czuję, że potrzebuję czegoś więcej.

W tej chwili chłopiec podniósł głowę i jego jasne, duże oczy spojrzały na mnie. Uśmiechnął się z radością i pewnego rodzaju czułością.  
-Wydajesz się być zły, Takuto- powiedział cicho, odłożył zeszyt, w którym pisał i wstał. Nie odpowiedziałem. Podszedł do mnie i chwycił mnie za rękę.  
-Chodź ze mną- odparł.  
-Nie mam ochoty- warknąłem częściowo zły na siebie, częściowo na niego. Dlaczego byłem zły? Może dlatego, że- mimo sporej ilości przyjaciół- nie zawarłem przyjaźni, która by odzwierciedlała mój ideał tejże relacji. A winą obarczałem jego, bo nie pasował do tego ideału. A to właśnie go do tej roli wybrałem.  
-Bez ciebie nie idę- odrzekł i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Zbiegliśmy po schodach mojej rezydencji. Jako, że wcześniej nie zawracaliśmy sobie głowy ściągnięciem butów, teraz też nie traciliśmy czasu na ubieranie się.

Przez całą drogę nie puszczał mojej dłoni i gnał jakby od tego zależało jego szczęście w przyszłym życiu. Tak, w przyszłym, bo w tym, przez ten bieg, zaraz zapewni nam możliwość sprawdzenia na własnej skórze jak czują się kasztany, gdy najdzie na nie samochód.  
Ufff...Przeżyliśmy. Nowe osiągnięcie odblokowane.

Kirino zabrał mnie do parku. Gdy go zapytałem po co tam przyszliśmy, roześmiał się i nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego uderzył mnie lekko wierzchem dłoni w ramię i zawołał:  
"Gonisz!" Po czym odbiegł w głąb parku. Westchnąłem ciężko.  
-Kirino, stój! Ile ty masz lat?- wykrzyczałem.  
-Szesnaście- odrobinę zwolnił i spojrzał na mnie zza ramienia, po czym zawołał.- To idealny wiek by jeszcze raz pobawić się w berka.  
Kolejny raz westchnąłem i pobiegłem za nim. Robiło się już ciemno, a Kirino posiadał niezwykłą zdolność potykania się o konary w lesie czy innym parku. Owa moc zwiększała się o zmroku.  
-Idioto... Jeżeli sobie teraz połamiesz nogi, to nie licz, że zaniosę cię do domu- wywarczałem bardziej do siebie niż do niego, ponieważ on zdążył już drastycznie zwiększyć dzielący nas dystans. Przyspieszyłem, a on na chwilę przystanął by wyrównać nasze szanse. Gdy byłem już blisko niego roześmiał się i zaczął mnie zwodzić tak jakbyśmy grali w piłkę.  
-Spróbuj mnie złapać, Takuto!- znowu śmiech. Czemu on się tak śmieje? Czemu używa mojego imienia zamiast nazwiska? Bardzo mnie to irytuje.  
-Co ci odwaliło, co? Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak, bez przerwy śmiejesz się jak głupi do sera, a teraz latasz po parku drąc się bym zaczął cię gonić. W dodatku używasz mojego imienia!- wydarłem się na niego. Z każdym moim słowem jego radość nikła, jednak przy ostatnim zarzucie otworzył oczy jeszcze szerzej i spojrzał na mnie przerażony. Po policzku spłynęła mu pojedyncza łza. Cholera. Mogłem sobie darować to o imieniu. Teraz będę go musiał uspokajać, a może nawet przeprosić.  
-Przecież... od lat mówimy sobie po imieniu. Powiedziałeś, że tylko ja tak mogę, że tylko ja jestem twoim prawdziwym- szeptał tak cicho, że ledwo go słyszałem. W jego głosie nie było złości czy czegoś takiego. Był za to głęboki smutek i może trochę żalu?  
-Przepraszam- odburknąłem i odwróciłem się na pięcie, a potem ruszyłem przed siebie. Słychać było tylko moje kroki. Przystanąłem i zirytowany odwróciłem się. Kirino wciąż stał w miejscu. Jego twarz skrzyła się. Cudownie, rozryczał się.Westchnąłem zniecierpliwiony. Czy tego chcę czy nie, jestem odpowiedzialny za niego, więc muszę się upewnić, że wróci, najlepiej bezpiecznie, do domu. W takich chwilach żałuję, że moja ranga w drużynie jest tak wysoka.  
-Na co czekasz? Wracaj do domu- warknąłem. Nie ruszył się. Zamiast tego po jego policzkach spłynęły kolejne strumienie łez. Wyglądał przez to trochę jak skrzywdzone dziecko. Zapewne przechodnie wezmą go za moją dziewczynę i zaczną mi rzucać nienawistne spojrzenia, ktoś mnie może nawet pouczy o tym jak powinno się traktować młode damy.  
-Taku... dlaczego jesteś taki?  
Ok. Może jednak naprawdę był skrzywdzony. Jego głos był... pełen bólu, łez i smutku. Poczułem jak trafia tym do mnie. Prosto do mojego serca.  
-Dlaczego tak się ode mnie odsuwasz? Czy ja...- jego głos zaczął się łamać- zawiodłem cię? Nie jestem dość dobry? Czy... wciąż jesteśmy...- urwał.  
Objął się ramionami, spuścił głowę, a kolana się pod nim ugięły tak, że teraz siedział na ziemi cicho płacząc.

Dopiero w tej chwili coś do mnie dotarło. To nie on był problemem. Był ofiarą. Małym, niewinnym i skrzywdzonym barankiem. Kilkakrotnie pociągnął nosem i pięścią brutalnie otarł słone kropelki wypływające z jego lewego oka. Poczułem jak coś w moim wnętrzu skręca się. Czułem narastające emocje. Ja... nie mogłem patrzeć na jego łzy. Dlaczego? Nie wiem. Denerwowały mnie? Nie. Ani też nie irytowały. To musiało być coś innego. Poczułem ogarniające mnie zimno. Kiedy zerwał się wiatr? Nie wiem. Kirino siedział na ziemi cicho płacząc nieświadomy jak wiatr gra jego różowymi kosmykami. Nie to było dla niego ważne.

Jak w transie zacząłem powoli- krok po kroku- podchodzić do niego. Przy pierwszym kroku doszło do mnie, że ta sytuacja różni się od każdej chwili, którą spędziliśmy razem w ciągu tych wszystkich lat. Przy drugim zauważyłem, że jego szczupłe ciało drży. Czyżby schudł w ostatnim czasie? Dlaczego tego nie zauważyłem? Przecież przed moim wyja... No tak. Stało się to w czasie, gdy ja przemierzałem galaktykę. Czy to za sprawą stresu? A może to czyjaś wina?

Przy trzecim kroku byłem wściekły, bo dopiero teraz dostrzegłem, że cała jego skóra- nie tylko twarzy, ale i przedramion- ma lekko kredowy odcień. Czym to spowodowane?

Przy czwartym kroku poczułem się dziwnie obco. Może dlatego, że nie wiedziałem co zrobić by go uspokoić. Podczas piątego i szóstego kroku starałem sobie przypomnieć podobnie ciężkie chwile z przeszłości. Wtedy to we mnie uderzyło z całą mocą. Nie było takich momentów. Nie siedziałem z Ran, gdy płakał. Nie próbowałem go pocieszyć. To on zawsze mnie wspierał. To on siedział ze mną, gdy do naszej drużyny przybył Tsurugi, a trener Kudou poniósł konsekwencje za zdobyty przeze mnie punkt. To Ranmaru był pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczyłem, gdy obudziłem się w szpitalu po tym jak przywołałem swojego avatara. A gdy Beta zastosowała na naszej drużynie tryb kontroli umysłów? Tak. Wtedy to właśnie zmiana w nim najbardziej mnie zabolała. Brakowało mi go tak bardzo. Przygoda we Francji... Wtedy znowu byliśmy razem. Kirino znów był sobą. Ja... naprawdę się cieszyłem, gdy przywołał avatara, wsparł Jeanne i połączył się z nią za pomocą mixi maxa.

Siódmego kroku już nie było. Uklęknąłem obok niego. Położyłem mu dłoń delikatnie na ramieniu, a on podniósł swoją różową główkę. Jego wielkie niebieskie oczy były wciąż pełne łez. Jednak i one się zmieniły. Ich kolor był głębszy, mocniejszy i jeszcze bardziej intrygujący niż wcześniej. Dostrzegłem jeszcze coś. Pod tą mozaiką różnych odcieni błękitów, granatów i turkusów było coś jeszcze. Smutek. Głęboki smutek, który zdawał się od jakiegoś czasu w nich mieszkać. Nie zauważyłem tych zmian. Tylu zmian w nim. A powinienem.

Gwałtownie uniósł swoją prawą rękę i chwycił mocno za materiał mojej koszulki tak jakby rozpaczliwie prosił o ratunek. Cała jego osoba wyrażała cierpienie. Jego oczy, zaciśnięte usta, zaróżowione od chłodu i płaczu policzki, kurczowo zaciśnięta dłoń i drżące ciało. Wyglądało to jakby całym sobą mówił:  
"Shindou, proszę..."

W końcu to sobie uświadomiłem…

Nasza przyjaźń... ona nie była już silna. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie tak bardzo. Jak to możliwe? Tak za nim tęskniłem, gdy byłem w Inazumie Japan. Źle czułem się w drużynie, w której jego nie było. I co zrobiłem? Złościłem się. Ile razy podczas szturmu galaktycznego z nim rozmawiałem? Z dwa, trzy razy? Nie. Nie rozmawiałem z nim. Trójka z Raimona rozmawiała z resztą drużyny Raimona. Ale Takuto nie rozmawiał z Ranmaru. Cholera. Gdy wróciłem niczego nie naprawiłem. Niby wróciliśmy do tego co było przedtem, ale to nie prawda. Zaniedbałem go. Zaniedbałem naszą przyjaźń. I z czasem zacząłem- znowu zamiast stawić temu czoła i naprawić naszą relację- szukać mojego ideału przyjaźni. Nie znajdowałem tego, czego szukałem i swoje niezadowolenie odreagowywałem kosztem Ranmaru. Cholera. Co za idiota ze mnie?Goniłem za bzdurnym ideałem wyobraźni chociaż prawdziwie doskonały chłopiec był przez ten cały czas przy mnie. Ślepy kretyn- tak to ja.  
-Przepraszam Ranmaru- wyszeptałem, jego głowa znów spoczywała na jego piersi, ale słysząc mój głos podniósł ją. Uniósłem dłoń do jego zapłakanych policzków i całym wierzchem dłoni przyjacielsko otarłem z łez jego twarz.  
-Nie byłem dość dobry. Beznadziejny ze mnie przyjaciel- szeptałem nagle nie mając dość odwagi by spojrzeć ponownie w te lazurowe tęczówki. Zamiast tego wzrok wbiłem w jego drżące z zimna i płaczu usta.  
-Nieprawda, Taku- zaczął mnie gorączkowo zapewniać. Boże. Nawet w takiej chwili próbuje mnie odciążyć i sprawić bym poczuł się lepiej, bo to przecież "tylko" on. Tylko on, nikt ważny. Wiem, że tak by powiedział, więc mu na to nie pozwoliłem.  
-Ran- zacząłem stanowczo.- Posłuchaj mnie. Ja... zrozumiałem co zrobiłem. Zawaliłem. Totalnie zawaliłem na całej linii. A najgorsze jest to, że ty na tym ucierpiałeś. Tak... tak bardzo mi przykro Ran- gdy mówiłem ostatnie zdanie poczułem jak żal ściska moje gardło, a łzy stają w oczach. Szybko zacisnąłem powieki by do tego nie dopuścić. Przytuliłem go do siebie. Drżał jeszcze mocniej niż na początku. Musiał tak bardzo zmarznąć, musiał się tak bardzo źle czuć. Tak bardzo stresować, tak bardzo bać.  
-Przepraszam- wyszeptałem jeszcze raz, a on odwzajemnił uścisk.  
Po kilku długich minutach odsunął się ode mnie, jeszcze raz otarł twarz i roześmiał się.  
-Wstawaj!- zawołał i pociągając za rękaw mojej bluzy pomógł mi podnieść się z ziemi.- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy grać! Gonisz!- krzyknął, odwrócił się i pobiegł przed siebie. Tym razem i ja pobiegłem z radością.

Właśnie wtedy w parku poczułem, że jedynym, czego potrzebowałem była zabawa w berka z Ranmaru. Najlepsza zabawa w całym moim życiu.

Dziękuję Ran, mój przyjacielu.

Takuraśna przyjaźń, jej. Taka mała odskocznia od wszystkich romansów z tym paringiem. Zero Yai, zero shonen-ai, za to naprawdę silna i wyjątkowa przyjaźń. ^^  
 _/A przynajmniej tak było w zamyśle/_

Mam nadzieję, że odskocznia mojego autorstwa się spodobała. ^^


End file.
